KOF: Clan Rising Prequel
by Ravien VaLente Spada
Summary: This is the precursor to a new story of mine. It features the bio and movelist of an OC who is to become the main character of the story as well as a few ideas for others. The image for this story depicts what my main OC will look like. The first chapter of this story will be up soon!


Hello, peoples. This is VaLente Spada, finally back on fanfiction writing! Man, I'll tell ya...senior year is _hard_. Anyways, with such a long hiatus, several new story ideas have popped into my mind, and there's one in particular that's been nagging at my brain for a while now.

This is the precursor to an upcoming King of Fighters story, basically entailing the parameters of my main OC along with potential ideas for others.

Anyways, without further ado, here it is!

* * *

Name: Kisuke Yuki Kurayami

Gender: male

Age: 21 years

Birthday: January 21

Height: 5'11

Weight: 176 lbs.

Blood Type: AB

Birthplace: Hiroshima, Japan

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Relatives: Seishin(father), Kiyomi(mother), Kagari(younger brother), Haku(cousin/adoptive sister)

Likes: his family, Mexican food, quiet nights, soft rock music

Dislikes: fighting, arrogance, wanton cruelty/hatred, manipulation, sacrilege

Hobbies: guitar playing, star gazing, martial arts training, soccer

Special Ability: can manipulate levels of heat, whether in the atmosphere or within his body and those of others; in extreme levels, can generate fire or frost (both forms are strangely black in color)

Weapons: none

Fighting Style: clan fighting style; contains elements of Muay Thai and Jeet Kune Do

Voice Actor: Ichitarou Ai (Zhong Hui from _Warriors Orochi 3_)

Personality: A rather mellow and quiet character, he is somewhat of an enigma to many people as he is not a very social person. Although he is a fierce warrior in battle, he still manages to retain his solemn nature. He values his family highly and will become extremely angered if they are threatened.

Bio: The heir to the Kurayami clan, he has forsaken his family's battles against evil forces and hopes to live a relatively normal life in Japan. However, facing constant pressure from his family, he resolves to become proficient in his clan's martial arts if only to relieve some of his burden. Despite his efforts to live in peace, though, excitement and trouble always seem to find him. Now, he has been presented with an invitation to the _King of Fighters _tournament, and declining doesn't seem to be an option for him due to his parents...how will he fare?

* * *

Kisuke's Movelist (not all of the listed attacks will be available to him at the start; other techniques may be created over time)

_Heat Wave (qcf + p) – _a small projectile of fire. Motion is reminiscent of the 'Sonic Boom' from Street Fighter's Charlie Nash.

_Flash Strike (f, d, df + k) – _Dashes forward with a knee to the gut, then transitions into a backflip kick. Think of the 'Somersault Kick' of Cyclops from the X-Men games.

_Heavy Finish (after Flash Strike, f + k) – _Follows the backflip with an airborne roundhouse kick, sending the opponent flying.

_Strident Blow (qcb + p) – _Hops backward and winds up a punch, then speeds forward at 'afterimage' velocity with a powerful straight. Delayable; a fully-charged hit will knock the opponent dizzy.

_Revert Break (b, d, db + p) [counter] – _Blocks an incoming attack and blows the opponent back with an elbow to the chest that causes a flaming explosion on impact. Does not repel projectiles.

_Reverent Arrow (midair able, hcb + k) – _Launches forward with a flying kick, latches onto the opponent, then delivers another kick which punts the enemy to the ground. In midair, it can be performed after the 'Flash Strike'-'Heavy Finish' combo. The initial launch can dodge projectiles(but not DM's).

_Scorching Wave (qcf x2 + p) [DM] – _Fires a larger and more powerful 'Heat Wave' that explodes on impact. MAX version starts with several 'Heat Waves' launched in succession, then finishes with the big one which is kicked at the opponent in this instance.

_Ardent Rave (qcb, hcf + p) [DM] –_ Dashes forward and attacks with an auto-combo. Ends with a swift 'Strident Blow'. MAX version's auto-combo lasts longer and ends with an icy roundhouse, a flaming sidewinder, and a quick 'Strident Blow' followed by a non-MAX 'Scorching Wave'. Initial dash on either version is unblockable.

_Draconic Arrow (midair only; qcf x2 + k) [DM] – _An ice-empowered, midair 'Reverent Arrow' that aims downwards, transitioning into an inverse 'Flash Strike' if it connects. MAX version ends the attack with a short flurry of kicks while on the ground, 3 chained 'Flash Strikes', and a 'Heavy Finish'. For the "flurry", picture the 'Kick 13' of Dante from DMC4 while he's in DT mode.

_Sub-Zero Raid (hcb, f + 2k) [SDM] – _Generates an ice sword in each hand then throws one forward. If it connects, he dashes forward into a vicious auto-combo with both 'swords', ending with a rising spiral spin. While airborne, he stabs both swords into his opponent and hurls him/her to the ground.

_Virulent Destruction (hcb x2 + 2p) [HSDM] –_ Grabs opponent and 'drains' his/her heat as his own body gradually becomes shadowed in black, steam rising from it. Kisuke then slams his enemy against the ground and ignites the heat in a violent explosion, sending the opponent skyward. Especially damaging against pyro and cryokinetic characters. Initial grab can be neither blocked nor evaded.

* * *

Other OC Ideas

Zane Williams

– A young and wealthy American male who seeks excitement in his rapidly dulling lifestyle. His zest for life along with a generally cheerful and outgoing personality has endeared him to many. Fighting style is a fusion of Charlie Nash from Street Fighter and Steve Fox from Tekken. Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal(Sun Ce from _Dynasty Warriors 7_).

Kurami Kuroyakan

– A beautiful young woman whose clan is at odds with the Kurayami. Unlike Iori Yagami towards Kyo Kusanagi, however, she does not follow the precedent set by the feuding families and is actually on friendly terms with Kisuke. Usually calm and collected even when in the heat of battle. Fighting style is reminiscent of the Bushin arts of Guy and Maki from Final Fight. Voiced by Houko Kuwashima(Wang Yi from _Warriors Orochi 3_).

Yun Seng

– A middle-aged, Chinese martial artist who is after fame and glory. A bit impulsive and easy to anger, he is nonetheless a virtuous man whose ideals are similar to that of Kim Kaphwan, although to a much lower extreme. Fighting style contains elements of Fei-Long from Street Fighter and Law from Tekken. Voiced by Moriya Endou(Liu Bei from _Warriors Orochi 3_).

* * *

And there you have it. Please send me your thoughts on Kisuke and the others, as well as your own ideas, in reviews and PM's.

Until next time, this is Ravien VaLente Spada, signing off! See ya!


End file.
